When Time Reveals the Truth
by whats-shakin-bacon
Summary: literati...when being lonely doesnt cut it anymore, Rory finds something- someone that helps her with this and vice versa. fate hasnt been too kind to Rory, but things change, with the help of time. PLEASE REVIEW! my summaries suck, jus read..
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own no one but the little girl in this story, whom I have yet to name. A/N: I'm new at this so please give me suggestions..and reviews.. (  
  
Part of me believed that this would happen. The things going on in the world today are hard to grasp. Feelings are easily hurt, dreams are simply shattered, hope has lost its meaning. In its cruel and twisted manner, fate has been a little brutal. Well, fate has, for me. Fate is like calling out to the world when no one can hear you. It's quite funny how one can lose themselves in something so unimportant, or fate was unimportant to me, at the moment. That is up until I found a miracle. I was never big on religion, but it felt like I lost my religion. I didn't know if I could do it. but I did. and I don't regret any of it. I'm happy now. Every waking hour I know that I have something that I can always smile upon and have the same done to me. People didn't think that I could do it, but I did and I never doubted myself.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Ten more minutes."  
  
"You said that last time!." the little girl shouted.  
  
Lying in bed listening to this little girl lecture me about how important it is to get up at a certain time and live life to the fullest, I seem to have shut out the 'noise' as I pretend to sleep.  
  
"Come on!!"  
  
The little girl pulls as hard as she can on Rory's arm. Rory turns over to her and smiles, she smiles back. It's like Rory's been blinded by a light because all she can do is smile at this little girl whose been tugging at her arm for the past five minutes.  
  
"If you don't get out of this bed in 1 minute, I'm gunna pull the blinds all the way to the tip top and then your eye's are gunna hurt!"  
  
"No!. fine, fine. I'm getting out of bed!."  
  
"Good, now shower and take me to school!!!"  
  
"Oh yea! Today's your first day of first grade!" Rory sang playfully.  
  
"Stop it! I'm scared, I don't even know if my teacher is nice!"  
  
"Don't worry, first thing after school I'll come to pick you up. No need to worry."  
  
The little girl smiled genuinely as she ran out into the living room. Obligingly, Rory pulled herself out of bed, facing the day head- on. She took a quick shower and ran out of her room wearing a knee length skirt with a white v- neck knitted shirt. Rory slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and took hold of the little girl's backpack.  
  
"You ready?" Rory said smiling.  
  
The little girl sighed as she said, "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"That's my girl!"  
  
With that, Rory took hold of her hand and they walked out of the medium sized apartment and out the fancy building. The two walked over to a forest green passat where Rory opened the back door so the little girl can slip into the car seat as Rory drove her down to school. Rory turned the radio on and the Flock of Seagulls song, I ran played.  
  
"This song is so passé."  
  
"Where did you learn that word?" Rory asked with wonderment, knowing that her little girl was learning so many things at her age.  
  
"Jeopardy." She said as if it were nothing.  
  
"Why are you watching Jeopardy at your age? You know when I was 6 years old, I watched Sesame Street, or Lamb Chop."  
  
"Times change mom!" she said playfully.  
  
"Well, aren't we a prestigious little girl!"  
  
She sighed as she gazed out the window. Rory watched her and watched the road at the same time. They came to a stoplight and from the mirror at the head of the car, Rory saw as the little girl looked longingly out the window. Buildings and skyscrapers as high as possible ran by her window as the car went back into motion.  
  
They finally came to the school and Rory opened the little girl's door and unbuckled her. Little kids ran past them and to the front of the school and into classrooms. The little girl looked sad as she saw a girl with her dad holding her hand into the school. That's what was upsetting her. She longed- ached, for a father. Something Rory could not give her.  
  
"Hey kiddo, I know that I can't be everything you want me to be, but someday. someday, it wont just be the two of us. so till' then, bear with me, okay?"  
  
The little girl nodded as she leaped forward and grasped Rory tightly. She took one last breath into Rory shirt and stepped back, as if she were bracing herself for the biggest thing to ever happen to her. But for a 6 year old, this could be one of the biggest things to happen to her. Rory lead her into the classroom and gave her one last goodbye and reminded her that the second that bell of dismissal rings, Rory will be right outside waiting for her.  
  
Rory stood outside the classroom watching her little girl through the window of the door. She smiled faintly as she could see her sitting at a desk. Tears of sadness, no happiness formed inconsiderably at the corners of her eyes. She walked out of the school and into her car. Taking deep breaths, Rory composed herself for a long day of work. The song by R.E.M., Losing My Religion, played innocently in her head.  
  
Life is bigger  
  
It's bigger than you  
  
And you are not me  
  
The lengths that I will go to  
  
The distance in your eyes  
  
Oh no, I've said too much  
  
I set it up  
  
(chorus)  
  
That's me in the corner  
  
That's me in the spotlight  
  
Losing my religion  
  
Trying to keep up with you  
  
And I don't know if I can do it  
  
Oh no, I've said too much  
  
I haven't said enough  
  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
  
I thought that I heard you sing  
  
I think I thought I saw you try  
  
Every whisper  
  
Of every waking hour I'm  
  
Choosing my confessions  
  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool  
  
Oh no, I've said too much  
  
I set it up  
  
Consider this  
  
Consider this  
  
The hint of the century  
  
Consider this  
  
The slip that brought me  
  
To my knees failed  
  
What if all these fantasies  
  
Come flailing around  
  
Now I've said too much  
  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
  
I thought that I heard you sing  
  
I think I thought I saw you try  
  
But that was just a dream  
  
That was just a dream  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
But that was just a dream  
  
Try, cry, why try?  
  
That was just a dream  
  
Just a dream, just a dream  
  
Dream  
  
YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND' REVIEWS! REVIEW BECAUSE YOU WANT TO.. PLEASE AND THANKYOU.. 


	2. Committing to the Past

Disclaimer: I own Carey, Elle, and Anna. MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
A/N: this is a literati, but will feature Tristin.  
  
'Break! God, I feel so over-worked! I can't wait to see my little girl at 2:30. I hope she's having a good day.'  
  
"Rory." Anna called, interrupting Rory from her thoughts.  
  
"Yea?" she said, looking up from her computer.  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"Yea, gimme a sec. I'll meet you outside."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Anna is a co- worker of Rory's. They've been great friends ever sine Rory started working at the New York Times. Anna is just like Lorelai, always up for something new. Rory wrapped a few things up in her spacious office and walked out the door to meet Anna.  
  
They walked to a café and seated themselves at a table outside. Rory sat down as she quietly eyed the menu. All she could think about was her little girl, Michelle. Elle for short (pronounced El- Lee). Rory's thoughts ran back to the day Elle came into her life.  
  
It was mid- December when a friend of Rory's from Yale, Carey was her name, was having a baby. There were one too many complications with Carey's pregnancy; most of which could not be fixed. The biological father of Elle didn't want anything to do with her or her mother and stayed out of their affairs. Carey was on her last breath while she was giving birth to Elle. She turned to Rory and said,  
  
"If I don't. make it. please take care of my baby." Rory nodded, she'd do almost anything for Carey. Carey had been there when Rory had a breakdown back in college. She was still upset about Jess and Carey was there to comfort her. Michelle came out into the breathing world. Obviously, Carey didn't make it. Rory took Michelle into her home and treated her like she was her own child.  
  
People back in Stars Hollow like Ms. Parry and Babbette didn't think she'd be able to take care of a baby, but she did it and she smiles fondly every time at that memory.  
  
"So," Anna said, breaking the silence created when Rory traveled back in time. "How is Elle? Wasn't today her first day of school in the first grade?"  
  
"Yea. I hope she's enjoying school. she seemed so sad this morning."  
  
"Why?" Anna asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"She saw a little girl holding her father's hand as he led her into the school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea. I just don't know what to. She needs a father, but I can't give her that."  
  
"It's okay, everything will fall into place eventually. I know it!"  
  
Rory nodded as they ordered lunch. They soon finished and they got up to pay the bill.  
  
"Hey Ann, I'm gonna go stop at the bookstore, I'm gonna pick up some books for Elle."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Kay', bye."  
  
The 2 separated as Rory walked into the bookstore. She walked into the kid's section and found a cute book she knew Elle would enjoy. It was an excuse book. A whole book dedicated for excuses. After picking out a few more books for Elle, Rory waltzed over to the literary section. It was in her second nature to sit right smack down in the middle of the isle with a stack for herself and a stack for Elle right next to her. A man so rude had completely leaned forward over Rory, pushing her down, just to grab a book. He didn't even say excuse me.  
  
Not even glancing up from her book to see the man that was oh- so rude, she said very bluntly, "Do you know what mannerism is?"  
  
"Why yes, yes I do." the man gruffly said. Rory froze. It isn't him, it isn't him, it isn't him! Her breathing grew heavy as her shoulders sagged.  
  
She whispered, "Sorry." to the man.  
  
"Excuse me?" he responded.  
  
"This isn't happening to me!" Rory shouted. The man stood there taken aback, her voice was quite familiar to him and he slowly pulled away. He wanted to at least get a side- ways view of this 'mystery woman', even though he had an idea of who exactly she was.  
  
"I- I." she stumbled on her words as she pulled herself up. "I'm sorry. I- ya.. Gotta go." and she quickly ran out of the store leaving the books behind.  
  
He watched as she ran like there was no tomorrow, which there may as well not be, since he probably knew who the maniac woman was that yelled at him back there. He picked up the two stacks of books, placing one on the other and read the top book, Franny and Zoey. "Huh." he said, placing a trademark smirk on display for all to see. He paid for the books and walked outside. He stopped at a phone booth to call good ol' Luke. He and Luke have kept in touch, since last year. It wasn't that long ago that Jess ran out of the hellhole called Stars Hollow. Jess was now 23 years old and missing the one thing he let go when he couldn't commit to their relationship. He lost her when he lost himself. He couldn't keep up, so he left. The most he missed about her was her smile. The way she had the ability to make almost anyone happy simply by smiling; that was a gift. He didn't even have the decency to say goodbye, it's like he just wanted to get it all over with. The hardest thing was letting her go, and now the hardest things would be getting her back. He feels like he's starting over again.  
  
He called Luke and Luke gave him her address. Jess had to find her; he had to connect the pieces he left behind. He knew he loved her, loves her. He still does.  
  
It was 2:30 and like Rory promised, she waited patiently outside the school for little Elle to come running out and into her arms. The doors busted open as she saw, amongst the crowd, Elle with a smile as long as the Nile, spread across her face. She waved goodbye to a few kids as they ran to their parents' arms. Elle found Rory and ran to her. Rory opened her arms and everything suddenly fell into slow motion, Rory didn't know why, but she just saw things in a new light after the incident at the bookstore. Rory wondered if she'd see him again.  
  
Rory smiled as she led Elle to their car. Elle started to spill details of the events of her day. Apparently she had large amounts of fun. Rory was happy Elle was enjoying school, even if it was just the first day.  
  
They drove all the way home and at their front door was her stack of books. She smiled sadly and picked them up. Rory walked into the living room and placed the books on the table. She walked over to her patio and opened the sliding door. She inhaled the toxic New York air; it's essence and grace lifting her spirits to unrevealed dimensions. She gazed lowly at the people bustling through the crowds as she said to herself, 'Come back to me.' The wind ran through her shoulder length hair and whispered little nothings in her ear. She stood there, refreshing her mind of the times when she was loved by the bad boy she still longs for.  
  
Heaven bent to take my hand  
  
And lead me through the fire  
  
Be the long awaited answer  
  
To a long and painful fight  
  
Truth be told I've tried my best  
  
But somewhere along the way  
  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I have messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here  
  
And tell me I told you so...  
  
We all begin with good intent  
  
Love was raw and young  
  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
  
The past could be undone  
  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
  
Time always reveals  
  
The lonely light of morning  
  
The wound that would not heal  
  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
  
That I have held so dear.  
  
I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I have messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here  
  
And tell me I told you so...  
  
Heaven bent to take my hand  
  
Nowhere left to turn  
  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
  
To everyone I know  
  
Oh they turned their heads embarrassed  
  
Pretend that they don't see  
  
But it's one missed step  
  
You'll slip before you know it  
  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I have messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here  
  
And tell me I told you so...  
  
[2X]  
  
Sara McLachlan: Fallen  
  
REVIEW!..PLEASE AND THANK YOU!.. 


	3. No Sympathy

Disclaimer: I own Elle and Anna  
  
A/N: I Don't think I can hate Jess, he's too cute! Hehe, sorry..  
  
"Mom?" said Elle, pulling Rory out of her drifting thoughts.  
  
"Yea?" she responded, turning to face her.  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
"What do you feel like eating tonight?"  
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Aw, Elle you know we can't drive all the way over there for dinner, you have school tomorrow and I have work. Hey how about we go to Stars Hollow on the weekend, we'll leave Friday and come back on Sunday. Sound good?"  
  
"Yea!. But we still don't know what we're having for dinner."  
  
"How bout' Chinese, I feel like Kung Pao chicken."  
  
"Yea!.. Can we get spring rolls too?"  
  
"Of course!" said Rory leading her daughter into the living room.  
  
Rory soon called a restaurant and ordered large amounts of food like her mother did when she was younger. They ate together in the living room. Elle sat of the couch and Rory sat the big armchair by the couch. The laughed and talked about Elle's day.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor said that I was a bright student! And she gave me a gold star, see.!" Elle said, showing Rory the sticker on her left hand.  
  
"Wow, so you had fun today?"  
  
"Yea, I can't wait to go tomorrow!"  
  
Rory smiled as they continued talking about Elle's day at school. Rory soon found Elle sleeping on the couch with a plate of scattered fried rice on it. When she heard a knock at the door, it was 7:10 and Rory had no idea who it was, so she was cautious when opening the door.  
  
She peered through the little peephole on the door and saw the last person she'd expected to see. She slowly opened the door as she looked at the ground, in all its fascination.  
  
"Rory." the man breathed.  
  
"What're you doing here." She responded while looking back at the sleeping little girl on the couch, he caught the sight of the little girl and wondered.  
  
"I jus"-  
  
"Come in. be quiet."  
  
He came in and walked carefully behind the door, she cleaned up and carried Elle to her room. While in Rory's arms, she moved ever so softly and smiled, but did not see the man standing at the door. Rory smiled back at her and said, "Shush, go to sleep, you have school tomorrow. I want you to get as much sleep as you possibly can."  
  
Jess heard her quietly talking to the little girl.  
  
"But (yawn) I'm not tired (yawn)."  
  
Rory smiled and said, "Yes, you are." so she placed her in bed and tucked her in. "G' night baby girl."  
  
"Goodnight mommy.." and she was soon off the wonderful land of sleep.  
  
Rory quietly walked back outside and saw Jess by the door.  
  
"I didn't know you had a little girl." he said, pointing to Elle's room.  
  
"I didn't know you'd leave me."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I saw you at the bookstore and you looked pretty flustered to see me."  
  
"What did you expect, 'Oh Jess, it's so good so see you! I've waited and waited too long for your arrival, but here you are now, (her voice started changing from the high hopeful tone to a tone of remorse and a jaded voice) I don't need to worry anymore because I can see your lowly self standing before my very eyes!'."  
  
"Ok, I knew I had that coming."  
  
"So what do you want?.." she said a little too harsh.  
  
"I- I. I don't know what I want. but I know that I don't want you to be mad at me, so I came back here to fix things."  
  
"Then be the handyman you never knew you could be and fix things."  
  
"Rory come on"-  
  
"No you come on! I had been pinning over you for the longest time and the hardest thing I ever had to do was to hear, from my mother that you had left."  
  
"Can we just sit and talk? Please, I- I really want to make things better."  
  
"It's gonna take a lot longer than one conversation to 'make things better', Jess."  
  
"I understand, but I'm willing to do anything, so please just. hear me out."  
  
"Fine." Said Rory crossing her arms and sitting on the couch.  
  
He took a deep breath before committing to the conversation.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry I left, I really am. I was and still am partially screwed up. I had to go and make things right with me dad."  
  
"And you didn't even have the courtesy- no decentsy to tell your girlfriend, me, that he came in the first place? Hmm. I think we have a lot of work on our hands, maybe you should come back tomorrow!"  
  
"Fine!" Jess said, standing up. "But I mean it when I say I'll come back!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
Good!" said Jess mimicking Rory.  
  
"Great!" said Rory and Jess left.  
  
She sighed and turned all the lights off as she contemplated her life thus far. She came to the conclusion that it sucked. The only thing or things that meant anything at all to her were Elle and her family, and Anna.  
  
Here I am beside myself again  
  
I'm torn apart by words that you have said  
  
All in all, I know we're falling apart  
  
Where did you run to so far away?  
  
And here we are to sing you a song  
  
And there you are, asleep against the window pane  
  
Just like always  
  
You said you like to hear the rain sometimes  
  
And all I can do is tell you the truth  
  
and Oh, my eyes will tell you the same  
  
And here we are to sing you a song  
  
And there you are asleep again  
  
And here we are to sing you a song  
  
And there you are, asleep again  
  
We grasp our hands, together we feel  
  
We are one result  
  
We grasp our hands, together we feel  
  
We are one result  
  
We grasp our hands, together we feel  
  
We are one result  
  
We grasp our hands, together we feel  
  
We are one result (RESULT!!)  
  
And here we are to sing you a song  
  
and there you are, asleep again  
  
And here we are to sing you a song  
  
and there you are, asleep again  
  
Finch: Ender  
  
CUZ THE WHOLE WORLD, LOVES IT WHEN YOU REVIEW, BA BA, BA BA BABA!..HEHE, REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU 


	4. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I own Elle! Go me!. Go me!  
  
A/N: Thank you to people who have reviewed thus far.  
  
'Good God! That light is bright!'  
  
"I told you I'd do it sometime!" Yelled Elle, coming around the bed to scream at me yet again about how important it is to wake up on time and get ready for a new day.  
  
"I didn't think you'd do it so soon." Rory rolled over and hugged herself.  
  
Elle came around the bed and hopped in. Rory smiled at her and Elle smiled back. She wondered if what happened last night was a dream. She thought really hard and realized it wasn't.  
  
"Oh yea!" said Elle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a man in the kitchen, making food."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Rory ran out of bed in her pjs. She ran to the kitchen and saw Jess standing there, making breakfast with things she never knew she had. Her mouth hung open as she yelled for Elle. Elle came running in and Rory said, more like yelled, "Didn't I tell you to never let strangers into the house!"  
  
"He said he knew you!" she yelled back.  
  
"I don't care if it's the pope sweetie, you don't let strangers in!"  
  
She crossed her arms and stomped her foot. Rory sighed as she walked over to her and crouched before her. Jess turned to watch.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling,." she whispered.  
  
"Huh? I couldn't hear you!"  
  
Rory glared at her and yelled it louder, "I'm sorry, for yelling! Now go get ready for school!"  
  
"Fine!" with that, they both walked off into their rooms.  
  
Rory showered and put on a mini skirt with black nylon on and a white shirt with a collar and a knitted white, black and blue top over it. She slipped on her heals and knocked on Elle's door.  
  
"I'm not going to school!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!. Out!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"You can't make me!"  
  
"I can too, I have the keys to your room, you're never safe in this home, when I'm here!"  
  
"What happened to privacy?!"  
  
"You're 6 years old, you don't even know what responsibility is!"  
  
"I do too!"  
  
"Then show that you have some and go to school!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"That's it, I'm getting the keys!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Elle c'mon, we're both going to be late if you don't open up now!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!"  
  
"Ok, I mean it, I'm going into the kitchen drawer to get those keys!"  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
"You hid them didn't you?!"  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"I bet you did!"  
  
Rory ran to the kitchen in her heels and almost fell. "Wipe that smart- ass smirk off your face!"  
  
"What smart- ass smirk?" he said turning to her.  
  
"That one!" she said pointing to it.  
  
He shook his head as she ran back to the front of her door.  
  
"You do have the keys!"  
  
"No I don't!!"  
  
"Then why aren't they in the drawer?!"  
  
"Because you said that thieves look in the kitchen instead of looking under mats!!"  
  
Rory stood there, remembering that exact conversation. "Oh yea." she said softly.  
  
Elle opened her door and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Rory said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"To eat breakfast and then go to school!!" she said yelling back at her.  
  
"Well I'm not driving you with that attitude!"  
  
"Yes you are! You said that no matter what, I will always have to go to school and that you would take me go unless I was sick!"  
  
"Fine! You eat your breakfast and- and. I give up!! There is no winning with you! You're too smart to be in the first grade!"  
  
"You raised me!"  
  
"I know." said Rory and they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, next time you hear a knock at the door, you will..?"  
  
"Not answer it."  
  
"I'm glad we have an understanding!"  
  
"Great, now can we eat?!"  
  
"Fine!."  
  
Jess shook his head as he brought a platter of pancakes into the dinning room.  
  
"And you," Rory said pointing to Jess with her fork, "We need to talk." She said as she stuffed her mouth with the pancakes.  
  
"I know." He said nodding. "I'll be back at 3 in the afternoon." he said grabbing his jacket and going out the door.  
  
"Who is that?" said Elle.  
  
"See! You don't even know who that is!"  
  
"So?! He said he knew you!"  
  
"We aren't getting into this again!"  
  
"Fine, hurry up and eat, we're gonna be late!" said Elle.  
  
"Alright!. you know for a 6 year old, you're very persistent!"  
  
"I learned it from you."  
  
"Well." and then they ate.  
  
Rory drove Elle to school and made it by 5 minutes to work.  
  
The day went by fast and Rory realized that it was almost time for Elle to get out of school, so she finished things and left to go to her school. Rory drove down to the elementary school and saw Elle waiting patiently at the steps talking with a few kids. She pointed to Rory as she saw her come in the entrance of the parking lot in her car and waved to a few kids who waved back.  
  
"You're late." Elle said as she dropped her backpack in the back seat.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Rory responded while buckling Elle in.  
  
The car started moving and Rory asked Elle about her day. "So how was school?"  
  
"It was fun, today we went to the playground and I got to go on the swings!"  
  
"Really? That sounds like fun."  
  
"It was and then my new friend, Tara played hopscotch with me."  
  
"Wow, you made a new friend?"  
  
"Yup and she real nice!"  
  
"That's great."  
  
They finally got home and Elle went into her room to do her homework. Rory picked up a book from the bookcase and lay on the couch. It's no coincidence that she picked up Howl, by Allen Ginsberg. Rory always thought that book was quite strange, but reading it always gave her a new air of something. The doorbell rang and from the couch Rory shouted, "Friend or foe..?" as she saw the clock on the wall. It was 3:00 and she knew it was Jess.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Me who?"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know a 'me'."  
  
"Quit it Rory, it's me, Jess!"  
  
"Fine, come in if you must."  
  
Rory placed the book on the stomach as she twisted to see Jess come in through the door and sit at the end of the couch.  
  
"Speak!"  
  
"Thanks Rory, I'm not a dog."  
  
"Really? Coulda fooled me, I mean with dogs they run away without notes or goodbyes and come to think of it. the whole male population are like dogs. They drool and bark when you don't want them to."  
  
"I'd like the comparison to stop there please."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"I insist!"  
  
"So. I heard through the grapevine that we needed to talk. soooo."  
  
"Yes. Rory I don't know what you want me to do. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?!"  
  
"Well let's see, you can pick up my dry cleaning, pick Elle up from school tomorrow, umm oh! Come ever morning to make breakfast"-  
  
"Seriously Rory c'mon!.. You seem so hyper today!"  
  
"Well when you live with a 6 year old, everyday is hyper day."  
  
"I want a serious and honest answer. What do I have to do?"  
  
"Regain my trust is a great start!"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"Then you can pick up my dry cleaning, pick Elle up from school tomorrow, come over tomorrow morning to make breakfast." She saw how serious he looked so she said, "Okay, I was kidding about the dry cleaning and picking Elle up from school tomorrow, but I am serious about u making breakfast." she said hopeful.  
  
He smiled and said, "Sure."  
  
"And hey! Elle and I are free for dinner, maybe dinner too?" she said, her voice filled with hope and her eyes pleading for a day off, or a break.  
  
"Why not." Jess said flailing his arms around.  
  
"Great!. Elle!!" Rory shouted.  
  
"Yea!" she shouted back.  
  
"Could you come out here for a sec.?"  
  
"Sure." Elle came out in the clothes she came home in from school. She looked so adorable. She had her hair all up and her eyes were a mischievous brown.  
  
"Come please.."  
  
Elle came over to the side of the couch were Rory was lying.  
  
"This is a friend of mine, his name is Jess."  
  
Elle waved a small wave. Her fingers were curled and she looked very shy, just like Rory. Jess smiled at her and said, "Hi."  
  
She responded with, "Hi."  
  
This night was going to be very eventful. Hopefully.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	5. Things We See in a New Light

Disclaimer: I only own Elle.  
  
A/N: trista, you're right, but I swear I saw the word pushy right in the definition!.. Oh well I guess it's that old age giving me a wake up call.haha jj, I'm only 15! Old age.ha! I have terrible eyesight despite what my health records indicate. But thank you for pointing that out. many have just passed it by. but I hope you keep reading and reviewing.. Thanks a lot.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW! - Er story!  
  
"There once was a man from Peru who.?"  
  
"Dreamed!"  
  
"He was eating his shoe. He woke in a.?"  
  
"Fright!"  
  
"In the middle of the.?"  
  
"Night!"  
  
"And found it was perfectly.?"  
  
"True!"  
  
"Gimme 5!" said Jess, putting out his hand for little Elle to slap. She slapped it and Jess turned to Rory and said, "We make a perfect team."  
  
Rory then rolled her eyes as she collected everyone's plates. She was rinsing dishes off as Jess and Elle talked about anything and everything. She smiled at this. After rinsing the dishes off, Rory turned to face the 2 who were sitting at the dinner table playing 'Ms. Mary Mack'.  
  
"Hey Elle." Rory said, interrupting their game.  
  
"Yea?" she said, turning to face Rory.  
  
"It's 8:55, time for bed." Rory wiped her hands dry as she came over to Elle and picked her up. Elle had her arms and legs wrapped around Rory so as not to fall and said, "But I'm not tired!"  
  
"Fine, one more game of 'Ms. Mary Mack' with Jess and then it's off to bed for you!"  
  
"Ok!" Elle ran back to the table where Jess sat and started playing again as Rory placed the dishes in the dishwasher. When she finished, she walked over to where Jess and Elle were playing.  
  
"Ok Elle, bed- time!"  
  
"Hey mom, guess how many times I beat Jess!"  
  
"I dunno sweetie, how many?" Rory said crouching to eye-length of the little girl standing before her very eyes.  
  
"Two times!"  
  
Rory chuckled as Jess watched the 2 talking. He smile at how great of a relationship Rory and Elle had.  
  
"Really? You beat Jess 2 times?!. That's my girl!" Rory said as she picked Elle up and took her off to bed.  
  
Jess followed and stood at Elle's door. Rory kneeled down by Elle's bed to say goodnight to her.  
  
"Sleep well Elle."  
  
"Night mommy."  
  
Rory smiled and pulled back loose strands of her thin hair. She stood straight as Jess waved and smiled at Elle as she smiled back and waited for the sands of sleep to pull her in. Rory silently closed the door to Elle's room and quietly backed out.  
  
She walked into the living room where she proceeded to casually lay back on the couch. She stretched like a cat and breathed into the cushions. Jess sighed and smiled contently as he did the same, only in the big chair.  
  
Rory rolled over to she could see Jess. He had his arms crossed as he stared attentively at her.  
  
"I better get to bed, I have to get up to go to work and drop Elle off at school." she sighed heavily as she still lay there in the same spot on the couch. Jess smiled at her laziness, which was very typical of Rory. He shook his head and said,  
  
"Yea, I should go, I have to get up early to go to work."  
  
Rory nodded as she pulled herself to sit up straight. She stood up straight, yawned and stretched.  
  
"Thank you for a lovely dinner." Rory said as she turned to give him a saucy attitude. "I hope to see you again soon." and she turned on her heel into the direction of her room.  
  
Jess smiled as he quietly let himself out.  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
"Don't do this again mom!"  
  
"NO!! Turn the lights off.!!" Rory said rolling over. "They're too bright!"  
  
"Well that's what you get for not waking up when you're suppose to!"  
  
"C'mon! It's six o' clock in the morning!.5 more minutes?" she said with such hope only a 6 year old could have. However the tables have turned in this household; Rory was the 6 year old and Elle was the adult, so to speak.  
  
Elle started pulling Rory's legs so she can try to get Rory out of bed. It didn't work.  
  
"Oh yea, Jess called. he said he'd be here in like (she looked over at the clock) 30 minutes." Elle said with a smirk that was so closely related to Jess', Rory probably wouldn't be able to tell the two apart. Rory shook her head as she said,  
  
"Evil child!." and she got out of bed and into the shower.  
  
When she finished showering and got dressed she walked into the living room and just started talking, she thought that Elle was sitting in the living room waiting for Rory to finish.  
  
"Ok, today I promise to pick you up on time! But every time you point to me, I pray to God," she said as she shook her hands in the air and put her earrings into her ears, "that you're not bad mouthing your dearest, prettiest, fairest in all the land moth"- she realized that Elle was not in the living room, she was in her room and the whole time, she had been talking to Jess. Jess was standing there leaning over the kitchen counter listening to her rant about everything.  
  
His typical trademark smirk slowly and steadily arose to complete and complement his features. Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ya know, ya coulda stopped me before I made an idiot out of myself!"  
  
"But where's the fun in that?"  
  
"I'll show you where it is." she mumbled to herself.  
  
Rory sighed in frustration as she called loudly for Elle as Jess went back to making breakfast.  
  
When Jess finally finished, Rory and Elle both met up in the dining room for breakfast.  
  
"(Jess sniffed the air) If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a fantastic chef in here- oh wait! (Jess looked himself up and down and said) I AM the fantastic chef in here!"  
  
"Guys who resort to flattering themselves end up needing professional help.or their mommies.!" said Rory smiling.  
  
"I think I'm better off without my mommy."  
  
Rory shook her head as they three dug into the plate of French toast Jess made earlier.  
  
When they finished, Rory went into the kitchen to get a napkin. She walked back over to where Elle was sitting and bent down so she could wipe all the syrup away.  
  
"Mom!" Elle screeched, whining while Rory tried to hold her still.  
  
Rory was still scrapping at Elle's face, wiping it away. Jess looked over at her and her face looked dull and lifeless.  
  
"Okay Rory I think that's enough scrapping."  
  
"Oh alright!."  
  
Elle mouthed, 'thank you' to him, which he proceeded to nod. She ran to her room to collect her things for school when Rory yelled,  
  
"Alright, c'mon Elle we gotta get you to school now."  
  
Elle ran to the foyer after gathering her things and said good-bye to Jess as she ran out the door.  
  
"Ok, well. if you want you can stay here."  
  
"No that's ok, I should probably get to work to. it's what pays the bills."  
  
Rory smiled and shook her head. "Bye Jess." she said, walking out.  
  
"Bye." he said to no one seeing as he said it when the door shut.  
  
Things might be turning out well for the both of them. and who knows, they might even find each other in a new light.  
  
I'VE SAID IT BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND', SO PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! 


	6. Home is Where the Heart is

Disclaimer: I own Elle, deal with it!.  
  
A/N: Next chapter is when the literati action begins! So review on this one so I can sooo start the next chapter.  
  
Starring blankly at her computer screen, Rory dozed off into a land of wonder. Her thoughts of Jess had crawled to the top of her list of things to worry about. Jess, most definitely, had grown up. And last night, the man from Peru had nothing on him. He was. different. well; he had changed that's for sure, but for the better of course.  
  
The train of sub- sequential thought had left the station and a cascade of consequences had bestowed her right mind; and by right we all mean 'sane'. Number 1: he could end up hurting Rory again and this time, not just Rory but little Elle too. Number 2: he might, just might, pull a Houdini on them. Number 3: he wont open up.  
  
'Opening up' or talking without a forced course of action was never intended to be vital, in Jess' mind, since he saw Rory again. It was important that he exercise this designated and fundamental or key component in a relationship of any kind he shared with Rory at the moment. Otherwise it was adios muchachos, sayonara, hourvwa, or in plain ol' English: see ya! Rory did like, however, the way he was involved with Elle even thought he wasn't asked to or it wasn't expected of him.  
  
Rory's phone started beeping so she pressed the speaker button and said,  
  
"Talk to me." as she fiddled with a pen she held in her hand.  
  
"That is no way to talk into the phone young lady!"  
  
"Mommy!!"  
  
"Daughter!!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Friday, Saturday, Sunday. be there!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Be square!"  
  
"(Laughs) where?"  
  
"Home of course, you silly chickadee!"  
  
"Sure. hey, I'll even drag Jess along!"  
  
"Huh. Jess?"  
  
". Yea." Rory said as she realized she hadn't told her mom about seeing him at the bookstore. "I'm sorry- I just forgot to tell you."  
  
"No- no that's-a. okay."  
  
"Mom, c'mon. he's changed! I swear!!"  
  
"On coffee!"  
  
"(Gasp) that's blasphemous! I would never swear on coffee! Hot coco, yea. but never coffee!"  
  
"Alright, alright!"  
  
"He really is a changed man, I promise."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just called him a man!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well in my eyes he will remain a boy until he proves himself worthy of the title 'man'."  
  
"I seeeee!. the hatred is strong in this one.1"  
  
"(Chuckling) can ya blame me, I mean, he hasn't really shown me that he's a good guy, so maybe this weekend will be it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ok, this weekend, home! You, Elle, and the rebel- rebel."  
  
"David Bowie!"  
  
"Ha! You are so my daughter!"  
  
"Whataya take me for? An imposter?!"  
  
"Ya never know these days."  
  
"(Laughing) ok, see you this weekend mom."  
  
"I'll be waiting!!"  
  
"Bye.."  
  
"Bye.." and they hung up.  
  
Rory sat back in her chair, still playing with the pen. 'The whole weekend with Jess. huh. ' Thought Rory.  
  
The rest of the day flew by fast. Rory went to pick up Elle from school. She came on time and waited for Elle to be dismissed from school for the remainder of 2 minutes. When Elle finally came out, she went running towards Rory, grasping tightly to a rolled up piece of poster paper.  
  
"What's that you got there?" Rory said, pointing to the rolled up paper.  
  
"It's for you!" she said as her tiny hands unraveled a beautifully drawn picture of her and Rory holding hands, in front of their apartment building.  
  
Rory smiled at how much energy Elle had just showing it to her. She cupped Elle's chin and said, "It's beautiful!. how bout' we put it on the fridge when we get home? Okay?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"But first, how bout' we go out for some ice cream?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Rory took Elle's hand as she led her to the car. They stopped at an ice cream shop, not so far from the apartment. They sat in the shop talking about their upcoming plans for the weekend. Elle was extremely excited. When they finished eating ice cream, they went home.  
  
While walking down the hallway to their door, their old neighbor Mr. Carlson popped his head out of his own home. He wore his tattered old pajamas and slippers and a robe that had holes the size of your fist.  
  
"Hey Ms. Gilmore," he said in his old and ratty New York accent, "there was a fella who came round' here. Being the kind neighbor I am, I asked him to state his business."  
  
"Yes, because that's not at all rude. it's very kind." she whispered to Elle, who giggled in return.  
  
"He told me he was suppose ta come by ta make you and the little one dinner.! I think I scared him away! Ahe- he- he- he!." he laughed like he was, at any moment, about to lose or forget to take a breath.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Carlson." Rory said, rearing Elle into the house.  
  
"Eh, no problem." Then he went back to being the cynical old man he was known to be, "there's too many stupid people on earth." he mumbled while walking into his home. He then proceeded to mutter something incoherently about hooligans.  
  
Rory shook her head and said to Elle, "I never want you to turn out like that! Ever!"  
  
"Eh, I wont," Elle said imitating Mr. Carlson, "Ya stupid hooligans." she mimicked, just like the 'old bat' did.  
  
Rory then threw a pillow from the couch at her as she sat on the chair. Elle gasped in astonishment as she picked up the abandoned pillow and used it to wack Rory on the head with. They both his each other playfully with their separate pillows until they hear a knock on the door.  
  
"Mr. Carlson, if that's you checking up on us, we're fine!."  
  
"Who's Mr. Carlson?" Jess said as he walked in like he owned the place.  
  
"Oh just a neighbor." Rory said as she and Elle collapsed on the couch laughing hysterically.  
  
"I wont ask."  
  
"I think it's best that way." Rory said as they continued laughing.  
  
Jess just shook his head.  
  
When dinner was ready, they all got situated at the dinner table.  
  
"Oh hey Jess?" Rory said after serving food for herself and Elle.  
  
"Yea?" he said turning to face her.  
  
"My-uh.. Mom called today." he nodded so she could continue. "She asked me if Elle and I wanted to go to Stars Hollow for the weekend. so I uh said sure and told her that I would-a drag you along." she said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Aw man! Rory!!"  
  
"Sorry.!" she said, wincing at his rising anger.  
  
He sighed deeply.  
  
"C'mon Jess, it wont be soo bad. I mean it'll give us a little boost to grow together?" She said with hope filling the spaces between her words.  
  
Again he sighed before saying, "Fine."  
  
He hung his head long before continuing to eat.  
  
"I promise, it'll be fun!" she said nodding her head.  
  
In agreement, Jess slowly nodded his head, as if he were forced to.  
  
Maybe he'll remember that home is where the heart is.  
  
YA KNOW WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY?. REVIEWS!! SO MAKE ME PROUD AND REVIEW! :) 


	7. Changing Patterns and Growing Up

"Mooooooom!!"  
  
Rory rolled over and threw the covers back over her head. Elle came to the side of the bed and pulled the covers off. Rory covered her eyes with her hands as Elle yanked open the shades. Glorious streaks of sunshine shimmered helplessly on the lazy woman who still lay in bed.  
  
"Get up! Get up! Get up!!"  
  
"Nooo!!"  
  
"Now! C'mon!! We're gonna be late!!"  
  
"Is Jess here?" Rory said opening her eyes.  
  
"No because you woke up so late!!"  
  
"So why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Rory said, fumbling out of bed. She ran into her bathroom while Elle ran after her, screaming about her indescribably stubbornness. Elle was still screaming at Rory again, about how it's important to wake up early. Blah, blah, blah. Rory shut the door right smack in Elle's face.  
  
"How rude! I'm trying to explain to you, yet again, about how it's important to get up early and you slam the door square on my face!" Screamed Elle through the closed door.  
  
Rory rushed to get ready for another back- breaking day at work. Something she had little anticipation for.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! I'm ready!"  
  
"Woopi!" Said Elle with much enthusiasm.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Rory said motioning out the door.  
  
Elle obligingly went out the door.  
  
The day went by fast and soon enough, Jess was at Rory and Elle's house and they all left together back to good ol' Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory and Elle were both very excited and couldn't stop fidgeting till' Jess took in a deep sigh and that gave both Rory and Elle the incentive to stop squirming because Jess was not happy to go. Jess drove them all there in Rory's car and was practically silent the entire time.  
  
When they finally got to Rory's house, Rory took Jess's hand in hers as Elle ran to the porch where Lorelai ran out to from inside.  
  
"Grandma!" screeched Elle as she opened her arms out expecting the biggest hug.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me grandma!" Lorelai whined.  
  
Elle gave Lorelai the puppy face and she totally caved in. Lorelai hugged her tightly and said over her shoulder, "Grandma is it!."  
  
"Hey mom!" Rory said, walking up to the front steps still holding Jess's hand. She let go when she leaned forward to hug her mother.  
  
"Hey!" she replied hugging her tightly.  
  
When they separated, she eyed Jess. Lorelai thought, 'Hey, at least Rory and Elle are happy.' So she forced a smile and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey rebel- rebel!" Lorelai said still hugging him.  
  
He was too awestruck to do anything so he just stood there. Then he thought, 'Rebel- rebel.huh.'  
  
"David Bowie." he said, naming the song.  
  
Both Lorelai and Rory smiled. Lorelai leaned towards Rory and whispered to her, but loud enough for Jess to hear, "He's a keeper!"  
  
Rory smiled as Lorelai took Elle's hand and lead her into the house, leaving Jess and Rory trailing behind. He shook his head as the 2 made it inside.  
  
"Grandma, I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" Elle said.  
  
"Leftover Chinese take- out!" Lorelai said, grinning.  
  
"No!" said Rory as she opened the fridge. "No week old Chinese take- out for dinner!"  
  
"It's not a week old! It's 3 days old! And I had some last night, it's still good!" said Lorelai, defending her leftover Chinese take- out.  
  
Rory bent down to meet the eyes of her daughter.  
  
"Elle, how bout' we go to Luke's?"  
  
"Yea!" screamed Elle as she jumped up and down.  
  
Rory took Elle's hand and while walking out of the kitchen, Rory turned to face her mother and she stuck her tongue out at her. Lorelai gasped as she said, "Jess did you see what your little Miss Perfect did to me?"  
  
"What ever it was, it was probably deserved." Jess said leading Lorelai out of the kitchen.  
  
"Okay! So going back to board- line hatred with you mister!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and said; "You're forgetting who gives you coffee when Luke doesn't."  
  
"Aw man!." Lorelai tired and tired, this was one moment where she could not force out a smile.  
  
"It's okay Lorelai, we'll work on that later." Jess said, excusing the fact that she still can't smile at him.  
  
They all walked down o Luke's. When they got there, Lorelai pulled out her mug. She held it out for Luke to see. It said, 'Three Easy Step to Identify a Coffee Addict:'  
  
"Number 1:" Luke read aloud, "They always drink more than 5 cups a day. Check!. number 2: they keep cream and sugar with them, at all times." Lorelai proceeded to open her purse where Luke then responded with, "Oh my God!" out loud. "Lastly, number 3: if they're holding this cup and grinning like an idiot. I don't need to look, I know you're grinning like an idiot.!"  
  
"Well there goes your brownie points, my friend!" said Lorelai, her zealous smile dropping to an unsatisfied frown.  
  
"He never had brownie points to begin with." Jess said, just poppin' out of nowhere. Lorelai jumped at rumble of his voice.  
  
"Geez! Congratulations!! You almost gave me a heart attack!" said Lorelai patting her beating chest.  
  
"Do I get an award?" Jess asked, but Luke piped in before Lorelai could put in her 2 cents.  
  
"Jess?! what the heller- you doing here?!?"  
  
"Hi uncle Luke!" said Jess, less them ecstatic.  
  
"Jess." Luke said warningly.  
  
"I'm with them." Jess said pointed to Rory and Elle who were playing a hand game at the end of the counter, not even giving a glance as to what was going on.  
  
Luke grabbed Jess and showed into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Jess, while you're in there, can ya get me a coffee?" yelled Lorelai.  
  
"I'll try." said Jess, his voice unsteady because of the way Luke looked at him.  
  
"Jess." Luke started, "I can't have you break her heart this time. she's too fragile for that. and she's got Elle now. and you'll break her heart too."  
  
"I've changed Luke.! I'm not that screwed- up kid that disobeyed every command anymore!. I grew up Luke.!"  
  
"Yea? Then prove it to me!"  
  
"Fine!" Jess said, picking up a discarded washcloth and stuck it in his back pocket.  
  
He walked outside of the kitchen, poured 2 cups of coffee and served them to both Lorelai and Rory. Jess then reached down bellow the counter and pulled out a note pad and a pen from his back pocket. He walked up to an elderly couple that was sitting quietly by the window, while Lorelai, Rory, Elle, and Luke most importantly watched him with scrutiny. Luke crossed his arms, and thought, 'so he took control. big friggin deal!.'  
  
Jess asked, politely, the couples' order and in return both responded with the meatloaf and some water.  
  
He walked back to the counter and called, "Caesar, I'm gonna need 2 meatloaf meals!"  
  
"Ok.!" Caesar responded. Jess pulled out 2 clean cups and poured cool water into both. The whole time, neither one person left their eyes from Jess' busy hands. He returned back to the elderly couple and served them their water and told them that their meal would soon be ready.  
  
They smiled kindly at him as he went over to another table.  
  
Lorelai turned back to Luke and said, "He really has changed Luke." trying to reason with him.  
  
"Let him prove that to me.!"  
  
"Ok, ok." Lorelai said putting her hands up in defense.  
  
After serving like 7 tables, Jess walked up to the counter. As he was trying to cross to the other side, Rory tucked on his shirt and said, "Eat with us?"  
  
He looked back at Luke and Luke nodded.  
  
So Jess sat next to Elle; who sat next to Rory. Rory smiled contently and they ate.  
  
(Later)  
  
They were still sitting in their spots just talking.  
  
"I can beat you playing Miss Mary Mack any day Jess!" said Elle.  
  
"How can you be so sure?.do you have a crystal ball you'd like to share was us common folk..?" Jess said pointing to himself.  
  
She shook her head and said, "Nu- uh! The crystal ball is off limits!."  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you about sharing?" said Jess.  
  
Rory, Lorelai, and Luke watched as the two were talking. It was incredibly cute to see Elle arguing with Jess.  
  
"Not with you though! You cheat!"  
  
"How can I cheat in Miss Mary Mack?" Jess said laughing.  
  
"I dunno. you just do." she said folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"C'mon, one game."  
  
"What do I get if I win?" asked Elle.  
  
"Satisfaction?" said Jess.  
  
"Ha! I'll take that any day!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
They started playing and when they finished, Jess said, "(sigh) fine.. You win.. All hail Elle, queen and champion of Miss Mary Mack.."  
  
Her smiled grew as she stood of the stool and announced to everyone that was still sitting in the diner, "I am the champion of Miss Mary Mack!"  
  
They all laughed as Rory brought her back down and congratulated her.  
  
Luke stood behind the counter smiling at Jess and how he had so much care for Elle.  
  
---Change always took to long- of- a time to actually make a difference. that's why we learn to grow with the change, so when you look back at everything. it doesn't look so drastic. that's what change does to a person.. --- (I made this up off the top of my head. not sure if anyone has said it before.probably not..)  
  
REVIEW!! I WORKED SUPER HARD ON THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE GIMME THE SATISFACTION AND REVIEW! I'D LIKE TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE READING THIS AND ACTUALLY LIKING IT..! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!. 


	8. Familiarity

Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.. but Elle..  
  
A/N: MISTAKE: IN 1ST OR SECOND CHAPTER- JESS IS 26 ALONG WITH RORY.. took me forever, but here it is. I hope you guys like it : )  
  
LYRICS ARE IN ITALICS.  
  
"Mommy.!" cried Rory, "I'm tired!... Home?"  
  
"Yea. who woulda thought that after playing bagel hockey, one would get so tired!." said Lorelai.  
  
"It's a cruel, cruel world mother."  
  
"Indeed it is, fair daughter. indeed it is."  
  
"Hey look." said Lorelai pointing by the window.  
  
"What?" asked Rory, turning to see what she was pointing to. Rory turned and saw that by the window in a booth was Elle, sound asleep, in the protective and guarded arms of Jess. Both Lorelai and Rory smiled softly. Rory gently stood and quietly walked over to where they both were sleeping.  
  
Luke came in out of the kitchen from washing dishes. He too, smiled faintly. Rory quietly picked Elle up and rocked her sweetly, in her arms. Lorelai came to Rory and put out her hands. Rory handed Lorelai Elle as they quietly made it out of the deserted diner.  
  
Luke glanced over at Rory as she watched Jess sleep. Luke whispered, "I'll be upstairs if ya need me." Rory nodded as she watched Luke's retreating figure ascend up the stairs. Rory glanced back at Jess and smiled again.  
  
He looked all curled up; cuddled so closely to the glass window that supported his body. Rory stood up from being seated opposite of Jess and tapped him ever- so lightly. He shifted softly and slowly opened his eyes. He half smiled at her as he took his time to sit up properly.  
  
Rory stood as she stretched her hand out, offering Jess her support. He took her hand and slid out of the booth. They both stopped out of the diner, their body movements synchronized with the others', and walked into the dark airy space outside. Rory smiled as she inhaled the sweet scent of January. Breathing lightly, Jess watched as the cloud of air passed nimbly through his lips and into the dark abyss of the night. Rory caught sight of his odd behavior so her glance ended up being a rude and obnoxious stare.  
  
He stopped watching the cloudy mystery when he saw that Rory was starring at him. Before they knew it, their feet had taken them to the bridge. They both let go of each other's hand as they walked single file down the path. Jess stopped close to the entrance while Rory walked to the center. Jess eyed her with curiosity, blooming vigorously, showing signs of the symptoms on his face.  
  
"Why are sitting there?" Jess asked, the beaming curiosity still taunting him.  
  
"When I sit in the middle, it makes me feel like I own it," Rory answered humbly.  
  
She played with her fingers as her eyes watched the soft wind making baby ripples in the water. The full moon smiled happily in the hallow depths of the hallow lake.  
  
"Huh." was Jess' only reply.  
  
Rory's eyes traveled down the bridge to him as the string of interest dangled crudely in front of her face.  
  
Rory asked him, "Why do you sit away from the center?"  
  
Jess' head turned so that when he faced her, he'd look her in the eye.  
  
"So I feel like I don't own it. one of the hardest things to get over is loss." He waited- patiently, for her reaction, a slight flinch or shame, something to let him know that she'd gotten the double meaning.  
  
Rory sat there trying not to show any signs of regret or hurt. She stood strong, so to speak. However, she noticed that the playing with her hands had increased. They slid so evenly together because of the sweat formed by her nervous thoughts.  
  
Rory know that Jess saw her hands; it was quite evident. He nodded for no apparent reason and looked away, as if nothing had happened- as if the conversation didn't even exist. Rory sat there on the bridge, thinking about what would have happened if she had gone to California in search of him, 9 years ago. Where would she start? What would've happened if she found him? Would they be together? Would they be married now? The never- ending flow of questions clouded her mind. She shook herself furiously, shooing away the overload of thoughts.  
  
Looking back towards Jess, he seemed to be swimming in his own pool of thoughts.  
  
'Maybe what happened.. Was for the best. maybe he needed to leave to change something. maybe it was for the better,' thought Rory.  
  
She looked to where Jess previously was and noticed that he wasn't there.  
  
"Jess?" she called out.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered, seating himself next to her.  
  
She turned to face him, startled at his swift motion.  
  
"I- you. you weren't there."  
  
"Are you referring to just now or. what happened long ago.?"  
  
".Both." said Rory, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
He nodded.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
Jess stood from where he sat, starring blankly at the placid lake. Rory followed his actions.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
Rory took his hand in hers and held on to it tightly. He turned to face her.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you, or make you cry." he said, waiting for her crystal blue eyes to meet his chocolate brown.  
  
"I know." she whispered, finally meeting his eyes.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you [x4]  
  
He half smiled and took her other hand and held it tightly.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
"But, I left. because and for you.. you always wanted me to be me. instead of hiding behind a wall and letting others see what they wanted to see. I left. to change myself. I'm definitely not perfect, but when I'm with you.. Perfection doesn't matter.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
She smiled at him and brushed her lips lightly against his.  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you..  
  
The familiarity sunk in so fast. It was like standing out in the cold; you ask yourself so many questions all at once like, 'why didn't I put on a heavier jacket?' or 'why didn't I wear a knitted long- sleeved shirt?'- It's like a rush of consciousness and the whimsical thing is, is everything that was on your mind, has fallen into the depths of familiarity.  
  
And so you grasp this 'sensation' of familiarity, but when it's gone, you feel like you've somehow lost something; yet strangely enough, you've gained something.  
  
SONG IS BY HOOBASTANK. CALLED, 'THE REASON'..  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO DO THIS CHAPTER AND I FEEL REALLY PROUD OF THIS ONE SO PLEEAASSEEE REVIEW!! IVE ALREADY GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER GOING SO. IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST A COUPLE OF REVIEWS ON THIS, I'LL TAKE MY PRECIOUS TIME DOING THE NEXT CHAPTER.NAH JUS JOKIN'! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! BUT SERIOUSLY, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Apology Accepted

It wafted slyly into her room, it jeered its aromatic beauty in front of her, and it woke her from her sleep. Dragging herself into the kitchen, she refused to open her eyes; thus, knocking over a stack of 'In Style' and 'Vogue' magazines. Through her shut eyelids, she felt her way around the kitchen.  
  
"Rory! Move left! -Move left!!" screeched Lorelai. "Fore God's sake child, open your eyes!"  
  
She paused a moment then said, "Mom.? I don't know if I can."  
  
"Yes you can! If you even think about moving to the right, you'll shake the table -maybe even tips if, what with the way you're walking with your eyes closed and knock over the cup of coffee I so kindly put out for you!" Lorelai said all in one breath.  
  
Rory smiled and opened her eyes, giving her mother that sigh of relief she was killing for.  
  
Soft and slowly, Jess said, "What is all the noise!":  
  
"Just getting coffee," Rory said innocently, "You cool?" she added, hoping he'd remember what he said to her on Thanksgiving when she was buying flowers.  
  
"Hey, I'm Frank at the Sands. remember?" Jess said and smiled.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she said, "I'm going to go wake Elle now." with that she left the kitchen.  
  
"So." Lorelai said playfully.  
  
Jess eyed her with scrutiny. Jess saw thoughts percolating, accusations being formed, words or expressions being misconstrued!  
  
"Jess? -you okay?" said Lorelai, bringing him out of his puddle of thoughts. "You looked completely lost -oh wait! Isn't that how you always look?"  
  
"Mom!" said Rory walking in the kitchen with Elle in tow.  
  
"Hey! That was leftover payback from 9 years ago!" (That would make them 17, 9 years ago)  
  
"Still!"  
  
"It won't work if I say he started it, will it?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" said Rory taking her cup of coffee. "You wont get this back or at all, till' you get over this new found hatred for Jess!"  
  
"It isn't new found. found, yes. but definitely not new."  
  
Rory stared her down with scrupulosity. And finally she caved in, throwing her arms melodramatically in the air, she said, "Oh alright! Jess please forgive me, how can I ever regain your friendship? I am at your mercy, your every wish is my"-  
  
"Enough!" said Rory tiredly.  
  
"(Laughing slightly) Gotcha!" said Lorelai. As her laughter died, she said, "Yea. sorry Jess."  
  
"Apology accepted." Jess said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Okay, enough bonding! I need food!" said Lorelai screaming like a crazy lady.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and said, "So much for the sentimental moment."  
  
Rory half smiled. Lorelai bounced out of the kitchen and into the living room. Rory's half smile turned into a full smile. She reached out for Jess's hand and he met her half way. Holding on tightly they walked out of the kitchen smiling. Lorelai had Elle hugging her neck and holding onto her, as Lorelai held her against her hip. Lorelai looked up at Jess and Rory and raised her eyebrows and turned away whispering nonsense in Elle's ear.  
  
They all walked out the house and towards the diner. Rory looked in the direction of the bridge; last night's memory caressing her mind. Jess held tighter to Rory's hand.  
  
"Mom, Jess and I will be at the bridge, we'll meet you at the diner," Rory called to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai turned to face Rory and said, "Okay. I'll see you later."  
  
Rory nodded and Lorelai winked. Chuckling to herself, Rory led Jess to the bridge.  
  
She stopped and turned to Jess.  
  
"Do you wanna sit close to the exit or the middle?"  
  
He smiled and said, "the middle's fine."  
  
So they walked to the center of the wooden platform and seated themselves.  
  
The January wind hustled loudly as she tucked back the loose strands of hair that had escaped.  
  
"So, we're together now, right?" asked Jess.  
  
"No see, that kiss last night was a definite spur of the moment, and me holding your hand now, its like a little sister holding her big brothers hand!"  
  
"I was just checking!" said Jess, scooting closer to her.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his nose.  
  
Rory swung her feet, idly, over the bridge.  
  
"Jess? I was thinking, since you come to make breakfast and dinner for Elle and I, why don't you umm. stay. as in uh, live with us." Rory said, quietly.  
  
He smiled at how nervous she was. Looking directly into her eyes, he responded with, "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Great!" she said the redness of her face fading away.  
  
The slow pattern of silence beat its lonely drums, as the two sat in a comfortable state of peacefulness.  
  
"Jess?" asked Rory.  
  
"Hmm?" He replied, turning to face her.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Laughing, he said, "Alright lets go."  
  
They stood and started walking to the diner when a familiar voice had dawned its annoying informality upon them.  
  
"Rory?" said the irritating person.  
  
Turning to face this person of her past, she saw Dean.  
  
"Wha - what are you doing here?!" said Rory, stress sweeping over her thoughts.  
  
"Just visiting. Wow you're the last person I expected to see here, and with him!" Dean said, disgusted.  
  
"Well we didn't exactly expect to see you here either, Frankenstein!" said Jess, grasping his hold on Rory.  
  
Sickened at the sight before him, Dean turned and shouted over his shoulder, "What a picturesque welcome!"  
  
"Big word Dean! How many times did you have to look it up before actually knowing what it meant?!" shouted Jess.  
  
"Jess!" Rory whispered; her voice filled with authority.  
  
"Rory, he had it coming!" said Jess.  
  
"I know, but. still."  
  
Jess saw how the whole encounter with Dean made her uncomfortable.  
  
Before entering the diner, Jess stopped her and said, "I'm sorry -for acting like a kid."  
  
She half smiled and took hold of his other hand. Rory tiptoed as far as she could, to reach the dull red lips of Jess Mariano's. Smashing her lips to his own, he smiled through the kiss. Pulling her waist closer to him, he breathed into her and her into him. Slowly drawing apart, Rory breathed deeply and said,  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
He smiled and they walked into the diner. 


	10. Closet Full of Coffee

Disclaimer: I own Elle and that's good enough for me.  
  
Rory:  
  
-Although at times Jess seems like he's far away, right now, he's as close as he can be; and that's close enough. Whenever I used to look into his eyes, I always saw hazed his vision seemed. It is clear to me that he won't leave this time. How do I know? Well, when I look into his eyes now, as I did back then, I can see the difference. There is a difference. It's like a kind of power; it's completely a mystery to the people around him, but when I look at him, everything makes sense. -  
  
Back inside the diner:  
  
"Lukey!!" cried Lorelai from her seat at the counter. She had been calling to Luke for the longest time and yet he didn't come to her. "LUKE! Get your butt over here now!"  
  
Luke finally came out from the kitchen wiping his hands on a dishcloth.  
  
Lorelai glared fiercely at him while he went to the coffee pot and took out two cups, one for Lorelai and one for Rory, and poured the coffee in. He took the cups to both girls and smiled faintly while returning to the kitchen again.  
  
Lorelai's mouth hung open. Elle reached up to close it in. Lorelai smiled down at the little girl, who smiled back.  
  
"Jess! What on earth is your uncle doing that is so much more important that talking to me!" said Lorelai standing up to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want a list or." He said, trailing off. "But it seems to me that you'll find out for yourself."  
  
Rory chuckled. Lorelai went around the counter and said, "I have no time for your banter diner boy!"  
  
Jess just rolled his eyes as he too went behind the counter, to get a glass of water. He leaned over the clean top towards Elle and smiled.  
  
"So.you still hungry?"  
  
"I think the correct question is what would she like to eat and how much of it," said Rory smiling.  
  
Nodding, Jess said, "(clearing his throat) what would you like to eat and how much of it?" to Elle.  
  
She laughed and this made both Rory and Jess smile.  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes please!"  
  
"Okay." And he went to the kitchen to give Luke the order.  
  
Lorelai was sitting in the closet with the door open, sobbing.  
  
Concerned, Jess peeked inside and said, "Lorelai? Are you okay?"  
  
"(Sniffling) I will be."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Look around, genius!"  
  
Jess took a few seconds to gaze around the small closet before he sighed out of frustration and said, "I'll leave you guys alone."  
  
Backing out of the closet full of coffee, he shook his head.  
  
She had been sobbing because Luke kept a closet full of coffee away from the queen.  
  
Shaking his head, he gave the order to Luke.  
  
"What?" asked Luke.  
  
"Why don't you take a trip down to the closet by the kitchen entrance. You might find something." Said Jess.  
  
Luke crumpled his eyebrows together and walked quickly to the closet. Pushing open the slightly ajar door, he found Lorelai talking to the large cans of coffee.  
  
"Why have you been hiding from me?! I thought we were friends! How could you!"  
  
"Lorelai! Get up!" Luke said, warningly.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai hissed. "Can't you see I need some alone time?!"  
  
"NOW!" Luke said, the pretend anger rising to his temples.  
  
Rory heard Luke shout and wondered what was going on. She leaned over the counter to try to see what was going on, but found nothing. Rory looked to the side of her at Elle who just shrugged.  
  
Back in the closet, Lorelai was saying her goodbyes to the cans of coffee, while Luke was trying to yank her out of the closet.  
  
"I cannot believe you just did that! Ever hear of a thing called privacy?" said Lorelai.  
  
"Not when you're talking to a bunch of coffee cans!"  
  
"Humph!" she snickered, as she crossed her arms and as Luke shoved her out of the kitchen.  
  
"One of these days Luke!" she shouted at him, as he went back into the kitchen.  
  
"What was all that about?" Rory asked, as Lorelai was taking a seat next to Elle, who was now in between the two women.  
  
"Did you know that Luke has a closet full of coffee in there?!"  
  
"A closet full!" Rory said in wonderment.  
  
"A closet full." Lorelai confirmed.  
  
"Think about all the coffee we'd have!"  
  
"We'd be set for life." Lorelai said, shaking her head.  
  
"For life." Rory said breathlessly.  
  
Jess came back outside with Elle's order and set it on the counter.  
  
"And you! You're the devils minion!" said Lorelai, pointing at Jess.  
  
Raising his eyebrows he asked, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You didn't even tell me that you had a closet full of coffee in there!" said Lorelai.  
  
"That's because you never liked me, why would I give valuable information to someone who absolutely despised me?"  
  
As the two were fighting, Rory cut up Elle's breakfast. She sat there looking back and fourth, listening to their trivial dispute.  
  
After having to hear enough, Luke came out of the kitchen and yelled, "Shut up! Lorelai, yes, there is a closet full of coffee in there, now you know! Jess," Luke stopped shortly after not having anything to say to him, so he thought and he came up with, "Get back to work!"  
  
"Geez Luke!" both Lorelai and Jess said at the same time.  
  
Lorelai's eyes went wide and Jess backed away.  
  
"This didn't happen." Said Lorelai.  
  
"Of course this didn't," said Jess, "What didn't happen?" he said, feigning temporary memory loss.  
  
"Good!" Lorelai said, standing up. "Aw geez, this is too weird for me, I gotta go." And with that, she ran out of the diner.  
  
Elle sat in her chair with Rory, laughing hysterically.  
  
Regaining self-control, Jess stood correctly and leaned over the counter.  
  
"Oh, Jess, don't forget to pack, we're leaving today."  
  
He nodded and said, "Okay."  
  
"Finished!" said Elle, rubbing her stomach.  
  
Jess took her plate and put it in the bin under the counter.  
  
The door flung open from Lorelai and at the exact same time, they both shouted, unaware of the other's intentions, "Luke!"  
  
Jess looked towards the door and Lorelai stood there, frozen. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Never mind!" they both shouted.  
  
"Ahhh!!" screamed Lorelai and ran out.  
  
Jess went to the sink and ran cold water under his face.  
  
Rory turned to Elle and said, "And to think that this whole thing started because of a closet full of coffee."  
  
"Tragic." Elle said, shaking her head.  
  
OOKAY, SO I'VE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. SO PRESS THAT GO BUTTON BELLOW PLEASE!!  
*  
*  
*  
*  
************  
**********  
*****  
* 


	11. Life is Great

"Hey chickadee, you ready to go?" Rory asked Elle as she seated herself in her old room.  
  
"Yea.. Mommy, I don't wanna go!!"  
  
"Aww, c'mere.. We hafta go, you have school and I have work.."  
  
Sniffling, Elle hugged her mom.  
  
"And sweetie?... umm, I have some news.. You know Jess?.. well, he's uh, gonna stay with us now... is that okay?"  
  
"Yea! Yay!!"  
  
Elle ran out of the room to the living room where Jess was waiting. She run up to him and latched herself to his legs.  
  
"Whoa, you okay?" Jess asked Elle, trying to pry her off his legs.  
  
She didn't say anything, just held onto his legs. Rory came out of her room and smiled at Jess.  
  
"I uh, told her about you staying with us.."  
  
"Ooh!" Jess said, realizing why she was hugging his legs.  
  
"Come on kid, let's go!" said Jess, picking her up and holding her to his side.  
  
Rory watched as the two made it outside. She smiled as she saw how her life was finally coming together.  
  
Lorelai came out of the kitchen with Luke who had a large cup of coffee.  
  
"Here," said Lorelai, sniffing, "this is for your ride home, (sniff) and these too," she said as she held out a bag of cookies, "I made them... with the help of Luke..."  
  
"Thanks mom!" and they hugged.  
  
They all walked outside and saw that Jess had buckled Elle into her seat in the back and was all ready.  
  
They waved and said their goodbyes.  
  
Rory seated herself in the passengers seat and said, "This was fun."  
  
"Yea," Jess said as he reached for her hand. They both smiled happily.  
  
When they were out of sight, Lorelai was still waving until Luke came out of the house with a cup of coffee.  
  
"OO!! Coffee!! Gimme, gimme!!!"  
  
Luke smiled as he hugged Lorelai and they walked inside the house.  
  
When Rory, Elle, and Jess finally got home Rory collapsed on the couch.  
  
Jess sat next to her and smiled. Elle ran and jumped on his lap.  
  
Both Rory and Jess smiled at the little girl that sat comfortably in his lap.  
  
Jess stroked Elle's hair as she feel asleep, so did Rory. Rory had her head resting on his shoulder and soon enough, he fell asleep too.  
  
Life was good. Heck it was better than good, it was great.  
  
Rory woke up with Elle in her arms and Jess nowhere in sight. She smelt something, something really good. So good that it brought her up from the couch, careful not to wake Elle, and into the kitchen.  
  
Jess was making dinner. His back was facing her and so she hooked her arms around his waist. He smiled and put down spatula and turned to face her.  
  
She smiled and kissed him, at first it was soft and easy, but then she remembered that nothing with Jess was meant to be easy. The kiss deepened and become quite passionate. His hands rested on the small of her back as hers were pressed onto his chest. Swiftly, he moved his left hand to her check, where he then smoothed it with his touch. She wrapped her hands around his waist, pulling him closer, if that was even possible seeing as how they were already extremely close.  
  
They pulled apart, breathing heavily as Rory attempted to help Jess with dinner.  
  
Life indeed was great.  
  
TOOK ME FOREVER, BUT HERE IT IS, I KNOW IT'S NOT LONG, BUT I'M REALLY TRYING TO COME UP WITH MORE, SO REVIEW!!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!! 


	12. Consumed in the Moment

A/N: Elle is not Jess's kid, you can refer to chapter 2 for that  
  
Disclaimer: In this chapter I own Elle! Go me, go me!  
  
(That night right after dinner)  
  
"That was good!" Elle said as she rubbed her tummy.  
  
She started to yawn so Rory stood from her seat and picked Elle up.  
  
"Time for bed now."  
  
"Mooooom! I don't wanna go to bed!"  
  
"I know you don't but you gotta, you have school tomorrow. Don't you wanna see your friends?"  
  
"(Yawn) Yea but"-  
  
"Ok, so please go to bed."  
  
Elle crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. The second Rory put Elle down she started tapping her foot.  
  
"C'mon kid, I'll tuck ya in..."  
  
She smiled as Rory felt hurt.  
  
"My little girl doesn't love me anymore," said Rory as she turned away from Elle and started pouting.  
  
"No mommy I do!" Elle said as she hugged Rory's legs.  
  
Rory turned around and smiled as she picked the tired little girl up.  
  
Jess followed Rory to Elle's room. When Rory opened the door there were stuffed animals all over the floor.  
  
When Rory put Elle down, she said, "I thought I asked you to put your stuffed animals away!"  
  
"I forgot..."  
  
"Fine, tomorrow young lady, you will put them away!"  
  
Elle mock saluted and Rory smiled while Jess chuckled.  
  
Jess picked Elle up and slid her into bed. He tucked the sheets closely to her tiny body as she popped her arms out. Both Rory and Jess were sitting on Elle's bed and were saying their good nights to the little girl.  
  
"Good night sweetie, sleep well," said Rory.  
  
Elle yawned as she said, "Good night mommy." Rory kissed her nose and Elle wrinkled it after Rory did so.  
  
"Night Elle," said Jess.  
  
"(Yawn) Night Jess."  
  
Jess smiled and kissed her forehead. Rory and Jess slowly departed the little girl's bedroom and let the sands of sleep sweep her away.  
  
Rory stretched and yawned as she walked back into the living room. She collapsed into the couch where Jess proceeded to do the same.  
  
Rory smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jess. He slowly leaned in, savoring every moment- every memory he would share with her.  
  
He took note of all her freckles, her crimson lips, and her icy blue eyes. Their shallow crystal beauty is what lured Jess to her almost all the time, aside for the fact that she was a good person. Her beauty was so rare, as was her personality. She was an altogether beautiful person.  
  
Slowly he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. It was like devouring cherries; her lips were so red and just so bubbly that he couldn't help but kiss her. His left arm supported the rest of his body from falling on her and his right arm stroked her cheek so gently, as if he were stroking the cheek of a baby.  
  
Her hands found themselves lost. She fingered his tousled head of hair and her fingers swam lightly through the dark locks.  
  
After playing with his hair her hands found themselves traveling running up and down his back, creating such a sensation that could not be pronounced in words. Her touch was the thing- the madness that drove him wild.  
  
Her electric buzz was so forceful that it hammered his heart into a thin piece of paper. She controlled his every thought, his every wish, his every command. She was the driver and SHE had the keys, it was suppose to go the other way: she was the driver and he had the keys; thus, her giving into him. But no it was the other way around; he was giving into her.  
  
His lips traveled to her jaw line and to her ear. The peach fur on her cheek was also on her ear lobe. Its fuzziness gave a minute sensation. The way his tongue ran against it and back to her check was such an incredible feeling that SHE was driven mad. His touch intensified every kiss and magnified every pattered heartbeat.  
  
It was her turn to move with control. She shifted herself so she got in her two cents. Her lips journeyed around his cheek, to his temples, and to his forehead. Her cherry lips traversed their way to his neck where she could almost feel the beating, hear the beating, of his heart. Both were covered in each other's persistent cries. Both were consumed in the night. Both were consumed in the moment.  
  
OKAY SO THIS WAS A LITTLE HEATED THAN I USUALLY DO, BUT I STILL HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY LIKE THE REVIEWS, I LIKE KNOWING THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE READING THIS AND ACTUALLY LIKING IT..HOPEFULLY.. ANYWAYS YEA SO REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! 


	13. Watching the Day Pass By

Disclaimer: I own Elle.  
  
A/N: Ah! I know I haven't updated in forever, but here's a new chapter!! Enjoy!  
  
The next morning Rory found herself wrapped in the sheets of her bed. She wasn't sure where exactly she was at first but it suddenly dawned on her. Her alarm had gone off and so she had to get up. Rory looked to her right and saw Jess wrapped up in the sheets too and smiled. She turned to her side and just stared at him, watching him sleep.  
  
He looked so peaceful, so calm and at ease. She stretched over to kiss him lightly, but ended up waking him. He didn't know what was happening at first but realized it was Rory whom was kissing him. He kissed her back as they wrapped each other up in the sheets even more.  
  
They both sighed contently.  
  
"I gotta get up for work......." whispered Rory.  
  
"Nope," Jess simply said.  
  
Rory chuckled and said, "Yeah, I do."  
  
"Nope," he said again.  
  
"Jess," Rory whined, "I have to!"  
  
"Nope," he repeated, this time holding her tighter.  
  
"Come on I have to go," Rory said smiling.  
  
"Call sick," Jess suggested.  
  
Rory gasped and said, "No! I have never called in sick!"  
  
"That's for sure," Jess said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothin', call in sick?"  
  
she smiled and said, "I gotta wake up Elle."  
  
He nodded and let go of her, but before she turned to get out of bed he held her and kissed her softly. She smiled and got up to wake Elle.  
  
Rory walked to Elle's room and found that she wasn't there. Her room was clean and her backpack wasn't there.  
  
Rory ran to the kitchen in her pajamas to find that Elle had attempted to make breakfast, attempted being the operative word here.  
  
Rory sighed and walked over to the little girl who was eating mouthfuls of cereal, and hugged her.  
  
"Moooom! I'm trying to eat!" screeched Elle.  
  
Rory didn't let go.  
  
"Mom! I need air!"  
  
Rory let go and smiled at the little girl. She was so independent. Elle reminded Rory of herself and a little of Jess- wherever that came from. Elle had Rory's smarts and independence as well as Jess's but she also had Jess's quick retort for sarcasm.  
  
Sarcasm.  
  
Jess!  
  
Whoops.  
  
Jess came out of the room slipping a white shirt over his bear chest and said, "Rory?"  
  
"Sorry Jess," Rory smiled.  
  
He shook his head and said, "That's okay." He handed her the phone and said, "Call."  
  
She had second thoughts and said, "I can't!"  
  
"Yes you can, here," Jess said putting the phone in her hand and going behind her where he then took her hand started dialing for her.  
  
She turned the phone off and said, "Jess no, I can't." she laughed.  
  
Jess melodramatically sighed and Rory stared at him and said, "Fine, fine!"  
  
He smiled and let her dial.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, hey, I can't (sniff) come in for work today," Rory said into the phone. She sounded as if she had a congested nose. Jess raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Ahuh........ I can come on Wednesday? That's fine, thank you." She turned the phone off and said, "Happy now?"  
  
"Very. It sounds like you've done this before......." He raised his eyebrows again and crossed his arms.  
  
"No- I....... Once!" she screamed, frustrated.  
  
Jess laughed and wrapped his arms around Rory.  
  
"Little kid in the room!" shouted Elle.  
  
Jess slowly pulled back. A smile tugged at his lips, shattering his bad boy image.  
  
"You ready for school?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yep!" Elle said as she hopped off the chair in the dinning room.  
  
"Gimme a few minutes to change," Rory said as she ran to the room.  
  
Jess followed and Rory said, "Coming for the ride?"  
  
"Sure," he responded.  
  
Jess pulled out a black regular shirt that fit him all too well and tattered jeans. Rory slipped on fitted jeans and a white long sleeved knitted shirt. Rory didn't feel uncomfortable changing in front of Jess anymore, so it wasn't an issue.  
  
Rory and Jess walked out and Rory grabbed her keys and Elle walked outside.  
  
Jess closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked and they all went out to the car.  
  
They soon got to Elle's school and Rory parked the car.  
  
They all got out and Jess leaned against the back of the car as Rory led Elle to the front of the school where she proceeded to kneel down and kiss Elle's cheek.  
  
"Hey Rory, Elle."  
  
Turning around Rory said, "Hey Mark, Jason," to the older man and his son.  
  
Jason didn't say anything but Elle waved.  
  
"How are you?" Mark asked.  
  
Mark was just a guy she'd met while she was waiting for Elle one day. Obviously his son was Jason.  
  
"Good, I took three days off of work," she responded.  
  
"How come, not feeling well?" he asked.  
  
"No, just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend is all," Rory said as she pointed Jess leaning on the car.  
  
Mark nodded.  
  
Jess walked over, he didn't want anything or anyone screwing over his bond with Rory and Elle, that including Mark.  
  
"Mark, this is my boyfriend Jess, Jess this is Mark- Jason's father," Rory said.  
  
Jess politely shook hands with Mark and smiled too. He then wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Mark is an only parent too," Rory said.  
  
Jess shook his head and said, "Must be hard."  
  
At least he was TRYING to be friendly.  
  
"At times," said Mark.  
  
Jess nodded again and kneeled down to Elle.  
  
"Hey kid," he said.  
  
She smiled and held out her hand.  
  
He smiled back and pulled a book out of his back pocket.  
  
She took it and smiled.  
  
"Have fun," said Jess.  
  
"Bye Jess," Elle said. her voice was so soft and tender, as was Rory's.  
  
he saw the obvious resemblance that way.  
  
Rory bent down and kissed Elle again and said, "Have a nice day and stay out of trouble."  
  
Jess stood behind Rory and shook his head furiously. From this Elle laughed.  
  
Rory turned around and swatted Jess's leg.  
  
"Be good! Bye sweetie," Rory said and hugged the little girl.  
  
"Bye mommy," Elle said, as she giddily walked off to school.  
  
Rory stood and smiled at Mark and said, "Bye."  
  
He smiled courteously and said, "Bye."  
  
Rory and Jess walked back to the car and drove home.  
  
The second Rory and Jess arrived home, Rory collapsed on the couch.  
  
"The day isn't even over and I'm tired!" Rory said.  
  
Jess smiled as he curled up next to her. Rory yawned and kicked off her shoes, Jess did the same.  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory sighed happily and said, "Nothing. I'm just happy."  
  
Jess smiled and said, "Happy about what?"  
  
"Just... everything."  
  
Rory snuggled closer to Jess and soon both fell asleep.  
  
Rory was the first to wake. She was playing with Jess's fingers and weaving them with her own. She couldn't dispose the goofy smile she had plastered to her face. Jess, in a little while, woke too.  
  
"Your hands are soft," Jess commented. His voice was a little rough around the edges and it startled Rory a bit.  
  
Sinking into him she said, "Yours are rough." She can almost hear him smile.  
  
"Come on, we should get up, we're gonna hafta pick up Elle," said Rory.  
  
Jess nodded, but neither moved. Rory chuckled and so did Jess.  
  
"You're gonna hafta get up first Rory, you're laying on me."  
  
"I will!" she responded. "Soon. Just let me.. savor this.."  
  
he laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Rory and she inhaled his scent. It was warm and familiar. It was a comforting smell.  
  
"Come on Rory, Elle's gonna be mad at you if you come late," he said laughing a little.  
  
"Oh all right!" Rory said, rolling off of Jess.  
  
He laughed and pulled his shoes on and Rory did the same. Jess drove them to Elle's school. When the got there, all the little kids from the elementary school oozed out of the two front doors. Elle slowly and sadly walked out looking around for her mom and possibly Jess.  
  
"Elle!" screamed Rory.  
  
Elle ran over to Rory and started crying.  
  
"Oh baby girl, what's wrong?" Rory said holding her and rocking her slightly.  
  
"Mommy!" she cried.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. Come on, mommy's here. Shh," hushed Rory.  
  
Jess walked over, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Look honey, Jess is here," said Rory.  
  
Elle pulled away from Rory slightly, but didn't stop crying.  
  
"Come on baby, lets go home," said Rory picking up Elle.  
  
Rory sat in the back of the car with Elle, trying to soothe her to sleep. Every now and then, Elle would sniffle. It broke Rory's heart to see her little girl in tears like this. When they arrived home, Rory carried Elle to her room. Elle was fast asleep so Rory tucked her in bed. Rory brushed back Elle's thin bangs kissed her forehead.  
  
Sighing lightly, Rory stood and crossed her arms. she stood still for a while and Jess came behind her and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Is she okay?" he asked.  
  
Rory took in a deep breath and let it out.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's okay," said Jess.  
  
Nodding slightly, Rory said, "I know. I just wish..I just that there was more that I could do for her. She's only in the first grade Jess! There'll be plenty more times that she'll be crying. I just don't know why this is fazing me so much."  
  
"She's just a little girl, but more importantly she's your little girl. It's fazing you so much because you care so much for her. I can see it because whenever you look at her, I see in your eyes this kind of pride. It almost makes me jealous. I wish I could have that kind of pride in my eyes."  
  
"Oh Jess," said Rory turning to face him, "You do! I see it all the time! When you hold her and talk to her, it's like you're her father and she's your daughter. She loves you, you know?" said Rory turning around to look at Elle again, "She loves you so much. The way you treat her... God, Jess you're so good to her. I don't know... Part of me thinks that in some way, you've changed her," finished Rory, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well she's changed me too, for the better."  
  
Rory brought her forehead to Jess's and smiled slightly.  
  
"She'll be okay," said Jess reassuringly.  
  
Nodding against his head Rory said, "Yeah, she'll be fine."  
  
Jess ushered her out of Elle's room, taking one look back at Elle and then slowly closing the door.  
  
Rory sat at a chair by the window, just watching the day pass by.  
  
WOW THAT TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE! HEH HEH.. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!! 


End file.
